Another Spring: Forver and Always
by Princess Of Flames
Summary: "Persephone, my love, my life. You are now not only the Queen of the underworld but also the queen of my heart. I swear to forever be faithful to you unlike my brothers. My eyes, my heart, my love will forever be for you! I love you, Persephone. Forever and Always" He promised his Queen but years later he broke his oath and loved another. Would his Queen ever forgive him?
1. Love

Alone. Miserable. These two words described the Lord of the Underworld. It had been decades since he and his brothers had divided the realms amongst themselves with Zeus getting the sky, Poseidon with the ocean and Hades was stuck in the underworld all alone, shunned by his family. His _own_ family! Poseidon. Hera. Demeter. Hestia. All of them! For whom he stood strong and protected them from harm for years.

He was alone and miserable in the underworld. He had no one except the dead, his furies and Charon but they weren't much company. And his work! Don't even get him started about all the dead he has to judge! Because of them he has a permanent scowl etched to his face. His brothers were married and even had children but him? Nope. Single. Alone. No one to love or have someone to love him back, confide his deepest emotions and desires. All his hatred, pain and hurt was buried deep inside that would widen each day and consume him like an eternal torment. Torture that had only one cure. Love.

Hades needed a wife. Someone who he could love and cherish she would do the same. Hades went to Olympus for the annual Winter Solstice where there were several arguments. Before Zeus concluded the meeting he gave a revelation of his and Demeter's daughter named Persephone. The moment Hades lay eyes on her, his immortal hurt stopped beating.

She was just beautiful. Her brown doe eyes so soft and tender that would make anyone happy by entering the room, her lustrous auburn hair long and silky that would shine when the sun would touch it and most of all were her lips. Red like rubies so full and sculptured into a smile on her radiant girlish face.

She was introduced to everyone with a fuming Hera glaring at her husband. She shook hands or curtsied whom ever she met. When she finally reached Hades, he was ready to pass out. He took her hand and kissed it which surprised the Olympians and was hurried away by Demeter but this didn't seem to bother him because he was preoccupied by the thought that he had finally found his bride though it might take a hwile before she too loves him.

Hence, when he returned to his palace, he judged the dead half-heartedly as his mind was preoccupied devising how to get his bride. So weeks later it had been decided that when Persephone would be alone he would approach her and carry her to the Underworld.

One evening, the lovely Persephone was alone in the garden, sniffing the scent of a lily with her delicate nose. The sight of her so happy and full of life just wanted him to stare at her all day but he quickly slapped himself on the face to focus and summoned his charriot and skeletal horses, reigns in hand he climbed and went airbourne and approached the young goddess. The sight of him terrified her but slowly a wave of recognition passed through her form and she seemed to relax a bit.

"Persephone, young and beautiful as always. I hope you are doing well?" Hades asked politely with a rare smile.

The young woman returned the smile "I am well, Lord Hades. What pleasure do I owe of your presence?"

"I was wondering if you would like to see my realm?" Hades asked.

The young woman eyed the skeletal horses skeptically but from his eyes she could tell he had no ill intentions for her so she gladly agreed. She took Hades's hand and claboard the chariot and before she knew it they were in the air and with a dive they melted into the shadows and were swallowed into the earth.

* * *

Persephone's eyes wandered across the underworld and she could see some similarities, no a lot of resemblance of the underworld and Mount Olympus. "Your kingdom is a replica of Mount Olympus" she said and Hades nodded. She would frequently state that the underworld could use some flowers or a garden to give it more life and make it look pretty.

She saw his palace, the Fields of Punishment, the Asphodel and of course Elysium and isle of the Blest. She most certainly loved the Isle and Elysium as it was filled with exotic flowers some were jewelled others were made of sweets but nonetheless they were magnificent.

Finally, she was getting tired and she wished to go home but Hades refused "I'm afraid you can't go. You shall be my queen and will rule the underworld by my side." hearing this she was furious. She screamed and yelledadd then ran away to the closest chamber she could find and locked herself in there and would refuse to come out.

He plead and begged her to come out buhashes would not budge.

Months passed and Demeter was hysteric on the surface and she threatened Zeus that she would cause famine. Zeus who had heard that his brother had Persephone ordered him to bring her home to Olympus. Heart wrenched and shattered but he loved her too dearly and he wanted her to be happy so one early grim morning at the breakfast table. Persephone was playing with her food, not bothering to look at the man beside her.

"Persephone, my dove, I shall return you to your mother on Olympus" Hades choked out which startled her. Her brown eyes shone with emotions that he hadn't seen since her arrival that made him catch his breath.

They shone with happiness, joy and even _hope._ She instinctively shot up to her feet and did something he never expected. She kissed him on the cheek.

He stared at her as she happily ate her breakfast. Then soon they were off to Olympus in a flash. The moment they landed at the palace of Olympus, they were engulfed by a very angry and fussing Demeter who was busy yelling insults at Hades while she hugged and asked whether Persephone was alright.

"Oh daughter! How had this maniac treated you? You are so thin! You didhot have any cereal! Oh my daughter I am so happy you're alright! I told you to stay away from this lunatic!" Demeter ranted.

Persephone shook her head "Lord Hades is a kind man, I was the one was being rude. I did enjoy myself there. If he hadn't said he was going to bring me home I would have requested to plant a garden." and she stared into his eyes.

He gave a small smile "That would have been nice."

"Oh forget him, you're home andthat's what matters" Demeter said tugging her arm away from the Lord of the dead.

"I hope, no I believe that you'll be happy here." He said.

"I do mean what I said. I did enjoy myself, it was also amusing to see who you would act at times but I think, no, I believe that I have begun to feel the same for you. I do love you." Persephone said in a whisper.

With this an ear splitting silence was carried on and it was hard to tell who more shocked; Hades or Demeter.

Finally managing to redeem her composure, Demeter screeched "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH MY DAUGHTER?! YOU MANIPULATIVE SNAKE! PERSEPHONE GET AWAY FROM HIM HE IS INFLUENCING YOU!"

"Mother! He is not influencing me! You haven't seen the side of Hades I have! He is kind and gentle but his work load stresses him to be a bit grumpy. I love him mother, please. Try and understand."

Demeter's gaze was stern and her lips were pressed so tightly it was impossible to tell whether she had lips. Hades on the other, hand felt the gaping hole in his chest get filled.

"Persephone, my love, I offer you these" he pulled out 6 pomegranate seeds "They are from the underworld. If you eat them then you'll be spending six months with me and six with Demeter" though Hades would have preferred if the young woman would stay with him for all year but he knew his sister would not allow it. So it was sort of a compromise.

"Don't eat it, daughter! Don't anything that rascal gives you!" Demeter screeched but Persephone seemed to have turned a deaf ear. She analysed his eyes to truly understand his intentions and stared at the seeds in hand and slowly held out her hand as he placed them in her soft hand and she ate them.

"Persephone! What have you done?! I am talking to Zeus about this!" with that she pulled Persephone and dragged her away who gave Hades a sheepish smile.

Hades shook his head and followed. In the throne room after a lot of debating, screeching, cussing and insulting Zeus called order in the room.

"I have heard enough! What has been done is done! We can't do anything about it!Persephone is to be Hades' bride!" Zeus declared.

Demeter huffed and looked furious. "So shall we prepare for the wedding?" Hera said, after all she is the goddess of family and marriage.

Zeus nodded "They shall be wed tonight"

The Palace was decorated and prepared for the wedding. Not because of Hades but for Persephone as she like growing things and making things beautiful.

Hades was dazed throughout the wedding and when it was time for the kiss he felt his heart melt and the gaping hole vanish. Oh how joyful he was, her lips so soft and sweet, she smelled like flowers and how he wished that time would freeze right there and then so they could savour this very moment. When they pulled apart their were cheers and Hera wanted everything to go perfect so she had a banquet prepared.

He danced with his wife, every movement, every step, for how long he held on to her, Hades was thrilled but he knew this will be the last time his family would be happy for him. He shrugged it away as he knew it was true but right now he was with his wife and family. That's what matters.

After every few minutes Demeter would come and threaten him but he shrugged her rants and threats away.

Finally, the wedding was coming to an end and everyone watched as Hades and Persephone walked down the isle hand in hand. They climbed the chariot and were soon off to the underworld.

As they approached his palace, Persephone whispered "I'm sorry for being so rude, my lord."

"It's fine my dear. I understand." Hades replied kindly.

"May I plant a garden here? The underworld could use more nature" she said.

Hades nodded "Of course my love. What ever you wish!"

Persephone gave him a radiant smile which made his heart do a gymnastic routine but he kept or tried to keep his cool.

When they arrived in the throne room of his palace he summoned all the skeletal warriors, his furies, Thanatos, Charon and Cerberus. "My men! I present you Persephone! Queen of the Underworld! She is now your mistress! Fulfill her every command and needs! Protect her from all harm or suffer my wrath!"

"Hail Lord Hades!Hail Queen Persephone! Hail!" they chanted. Soon they were dismissed and he led her to his, no _their _chamber.

Persephone gasped at the beautiful and yet horrifying room. The furniture in the chamber was made or obsidian crest with jewels, the black velvet draperies hung elegantly of the canopy bed. The sheet too was velvet but it was red and was laced with black and the soft blanket lay at the foot of the blanket. The curtains hung at the terrace door seemed very inviting and she walked towards it and opened the glass doors as she set foot in the terrace and she couldnt help but gasp.

The view was incredible, under the artificial light casting upon Elysium gave the underworld a sort of a mysterious, scary and yet beautiful glow.

"Do you like the view?" he asked.

Dumbfounded, she nod her head. "Persephone" he whispered and she turned her gaze towards him "Persephone, my love, my life. You are now not only the Queen of the underworld but also the queen of my heart. I swear to forever be faithful to you unlike my brothers. My eyes, my heart, my love will forever be for you! I love you, Persephone. Forever and Always" He placed his lips upon hers and they shared a passionate kiss...

* * *

**This story shall be a three shot. I hope you all liked this oneshot!**

**Please review!**


	2. Betrayal

Hades was heartbroken, furious and alone when he returned to the underworld after spending a wonderful spring with his love Maria di Angelo and children that had ended with his brother Zeus destroying the hotel Maria, the children and he were at. The lord of the Dead could only protect the children when the building exploded and his beloved Maria lay broken in the rubble.

When Charon saw his master he knew better then to ask for a pay raise or he'll suffer eternal torture in the field of punishment. Hades marched to his palace not even acknowledging the ghosts, his minions or anyone who he passed. As he was walking through Persephone's garden he caught a scent of fresh flowers like those on the surface world. The scent was soft and soothing hence clearing his mind as a name and face appeared in his mind.

Persephone. Queen of the Underworld had returned home from her stay with her mother, Demeter. A horrible feeling welled up inside of him. Queen Persephone came home but the King was not here to greet her like he always did.

He cursed himself in Ancient Greek and walked to the throne room where he expected to see her but she was not there. Frowning, he exit the room and spotted Thanatos ordering some skeletal servents around.

"Thanatos!" Hades said, his voice full of authority.

The said god was startled but calmed down at the sight of his master and bowed at him respectfully "Master! Welcome home"

"Thank youThanatos, it is good to be home. Where is Queen Persephone?" Hades asked curtly.

At the mention of his mistress, he appeared nervous "Her Majesty is in her chamber"

Hades gazed at her suspiciously "What is it that you are refraining from telling me?"

"Umm, Lord Hades...Queen Persephone has forbidden everyone from even coming near her Chamber or she would turn anyone who would approach her to flowers. She is very...upset." Thanatos said in an audible whisper. The second these words reached his ears Hades ran to their chamber.

He knocked the door "Persephone my love, are you there?" but there was no repand so he just opened the door but found the room empty as well. He walked in and looked around when he saw the glass doors leading to the small terrace open?

Pleading inside that she would be there he stepped through the open door to find his wife standing there. Her gaze fixed at the view in front of them not even acknowledging him like she always did.

"Persephone, my flower, welcome home. It's been so long." He greeted her but she did not move. He stepped towards her, wanting to embrace her from behind but as he got close she whirled around and her expression froze the King of Darkness in shock.

Persephone looked stunning like always with her lustrous auburn hair, deep brown ears and ruby lips but their was no happiness or smile gracing her features but a cold hard mask was worn and her eyes they showed emotions he had never seen in his Queen's eyes.

Their was pain, a pain beyond comprehension that could not be healed. A pain that was eating her away but most of all there was betrayal. She hadbeen betrayed. He, Hades had betrayed her trust, her love, her kindness and companionship. She looked like a delicate crystal glass that is slowly being broken, piece by piece.

Guilt swelled up in chest like an explosion. Had she known? Did Persephone know about his affair with Maria di Angelo whom he had been seeing for 5 years? Did she know? But if she did how had she not given any sign or how had he not noticed?

"Persephone my flower, what is wrong?" Hades asked kindly.

"Did you call her that too?" Persephone whispered.

"My love, please tell me! What is the matter?" Hades asked getting worried.

"Did you call that to the mortal too 'my flower' 'my love'? Did you think I did not know? Do you think I am a child that I would not know about what you have been doing behind my back for five years?" Persephone hissed.

Hades winced at the venom in her voice as the dark void in his chest once more opened but this time it was growing by the second.

"Persephone, I love you. I..." Hades stopped when Persephone held her hand up. "How many times had you said that to that mortal? Why were you toying with me Hades? Had our love always been a show? Or was it just to annoy my mother?"

"Persephone, please listen to me. I can explain!" Hades cried in desperation, he felt as though someone had plunged a knife in his heart and was twisting it.

"Explain what? That you do love me but you wanted to catch some fresh air so you would go to that woman every spring and spend the time with her! When I was at Olympus was wishing time would go faster so I could return home, to my beloved husband. But when I returned I expected my beloved husband to be waiting to welcome his queen back home with open arms but I would find out that not only is my King not here but that he has not been here since the second day of SPRING!" Persephone hissed with rage but their was more than that. Pain. Hurt. Envy. Betrayal.

A pain that was far beyond any pain possible, a broken heart. Shattered into dust because of Hades. How could he had done this to her? Persephone. His love. His life. His queen. She, Persephone who chose to live with him in the Underworld instead of on Olympus and loved him. Had he not sworn to stay loyal to her?

But...what about Maria? He loved her like he loved Persephone. Maybe even more but both of them had given him their love, affection and kindness. They both did not care that he was the lord of the Dead and werent prejudiced at all instead they supported him. Persephone made him happy in the underworld while Maria loved him and brought joy into his life when he was on the surface world.

He loves them both but... He lost Maria. She was killed by her brother and he is losing his wife with his own hands. He won't let her go.

"Persephone, my darling rose, listen to me! Please! I love you and I care about you! Every minute I spent without you is like being sliced into ieces over and over again!" Hades begged wanting his love to listen.

"So, to ease the pain you would go to another woman? You love that woman Hades, I never bothered you when you sired Naepoleon or Hitler because you did not love their mothers. But this...this _Maria _is someone who you love and I know that if she was a goddess you would have dumped me and had her to be your bride without a second thought" the Goddess of Spring whispered. She might as well had yelled at him. "Please,dont even think about denying it. You know that is true"

The goddess stared into his eyes. Brown into onyx. Onething was clear in their eyes. Pain.

"But, she is a mortal and I am a goddess. I am Persephone, daughter of Zeus and Demeter. Goddess of Spring. But... I am also Persephone, Queen of the Underworld, wife of Hades Lord of the Dead and no one especially not a mortal shall take that title from me." Persephone said loudly, her voice fierce but it quickly softened. "Do you remember? Remember what you promised me the night we were wed? This very spot where we stand here today?"

A memory, a voice a promise echoed in their minds...

_"Persephone, my love, my life. You are now not only the Queen of the underworld but also the queen of my heart. I swear to forever be faithful to you unlike my brothers. My eyes, my heart, my love will forever be for you! I love you, Persephone. Forever and Always"_

"Do you know what's worse? What's worse than the gaping pit of pain that is deeper and far more painful than Tartarus?" the Queen of the underworld sounded broken. Shattered. The pain in her voice was so sharp that it felt as though someone is plunging glass shards in his body over and over again, each stab of pain worse than the last.

"I _believed_" she whispered "I believed you. I believed the word of a snake! A snake who I can't stop loving. Forever and always."

* * *

**Like it? Hate it? Praise or criticism, both are welcome.**

**One chapter to go guys!**

**I might even give a sequel but let's wait...**

**Please review!**

**Angelina Starling...**

**Princess of Flames...**

**Signing out oxoxoxox**


	3. Forgive or Forget

2 months had passed since the agonising conversation with Persephone. Hades was filled with misery and shame that burned in his chest like fire. A fire that can never be extinguished without his butterfly, Persephone's love. For weeks he tried to convince her, talk to her, reason withher but she turned a deaf ear to him. Then slowly, ever so gradually he stopped. He stopped trying to reason with her, his shame binding him, restraining him, torturing him with excruciating pain that oone could never imagine. He could not look into her eyes with out seeing her shattered soul. He could not even glance at her without having his very being, get consumed by guilt.

Hades sat in the throneroom, his eyes fixed on the pile of paperwork in front of him but his thoughts constantly kept drifting to the Queen of the Underworld. It was like eternal torment. A pain, a misery that was more painful than any punisnment in the Fields of Punishment.

He abruptly got to his feet with his knuckles clenched tight "Enough is enough! I am going to end this once and for all" he exclaimed to himself and swept across the throneroom to their chamber. Truth is, ever since their conversation Persephone spent most of her time either in their chamber or in her garden.

But as he approached their chamber, his steps began to weigh him down, he felt as though his legs had turned to lead and his body was slowly turning to stone. His immortal heart raced, with every beat it sent a wave of excruciating pain as though a hellhound was clawing his heart and chewing it to shreds over and over again.  
He swallowed hard as he started at the dark mahagony door of they step their chamber and with trembling hands he opened it. His every breath, every step, his every swallow was aching but he entered and with slow steps he entered the terrace where he, Hades had vowed to love and be loyal to Persephone and there he had his painful conversation with Persephone and broke his oath and here he was once more in the same terrace, in the same position as two months ago as Hades will try to reveal the truth to his lover, to mend the oath he broke.

With an internal sigh he approached the Queen of the Underworld. Her lustrous hair had lost it shine in two months and skin was bleached, though she had her back turned to him but to Hades she was the most beautiful goddess ever, not even Aphrodite was as beautiful as Persephone.

"Persephone...I..." Hades croaked, his voice froze in his throat as Persephone cut him off "Why? Why do you do this?" Persephone whispered in an ever so soft and velvet voice and slowly turned to face Lord of the Underworld but did not gaze at him in the eye. "Does it please you to bring me pain? Does it brings you joy of the eternal torture you give me. Everytime you try and talk to me, I avoid you. Why? Because whenever you try to convince me it just refreshens the pain. The pain that you loved another woman and I can't stop my love for you. Everytime I see you my heart bleeds, by souls shatteres and my dreams and happiness tarnish cause I know that your feelings for me have fade"  
She said it all in a hush whisper but she might as well had screamed at him as every syllable of her words plung him into an eternal abyss of pain and darkness.

"No" Hades whispered looking down, he knew if he stared into her brown orbs he will collapse right then and there from misery. "Persephone, my spring, my joy...please just listen to me. Please. One chance. All I ask is one chance to explain then you can either forgive me and let this heartbreaking conversation end or you can forget me for ever. Act as though I never exist and you never met me but Persephone, all I ask is for you to hear me out"

Hades couldn't lift his gaze from the ground and stared at his boots. Persephone's silence grew heavier by the second and he felt as though he was suffocating. "Alright, prove me wrong" she whispered which sounded more like she was begging. Maybe she was, a ray of hope that would prove to her that Hades' love was for her and her alone.  
Hades took a deep breath and slowly words escaped his lips without him evening realizing what he was saying. The words just formed on its own, revealing his true feelings for the elegant woman in front of him. "You my love Are the only one for me. 5 years ago when you left for the surface world, I got lonely like every time you leave. I was aching on the inside an after being constantly infuriated by Charon, the ever growing population of the Underworld and paper work I left the Underworld to get some air. I paced the streets of Washington when I heard a cry for help. Some filthy mortal men were trying to grope a young woman. I decided to assist her and so I summoned one of the skeletal to knock the men unconscious and I transported them to the responsible authorities. The woman fainted so I transported her to a hotel room and I decided to stay with her until she gains consciousness. Something about her bound me to her. I wonderedfor days why I felt a connection with her, a desire to protect her. Then one day it struck me, she reminded me of you. You Persephone. That's who Maria reminded me of. Do you know how I realized this? One day, I was spending my evening with Maria in a garden infront of her home, a garden though it's nothing compared to yours but for mortal standards it was wonderful. She was sniffing a lily when I remember another young woman who I saw taking a wiff of a lily thousands of years ago." Hades gazed into Persephone's eyes as a small smile played on his lips and he could see that she knew what he was talking about. Hesitantly, he took her soft yet slightly cold hand in his. As though he was injected with an elixr, her touch had clessened his throbbing pulse.

"She reminded me of you. A mortal reincarnation of my love, Persephone. So I began spending my Springs with her and the Winters with you. I was happy and I knew that I was loving the same woman. I do not know whether you have heard of this revalation made by the Fates eons ago when my brothers and I had divided the domains amongst us that there shall be one mortal once in existence that will be the reincarnation of each god or goddess and if any of us fall in love with that mortal it means that our love for that particular god or goddess is eternal. I fell in love with yours, my love."  
The two immortal beings were so close, their faces inches away, locked in the others arms and slowly a beautiful smile graced Persephone's face. A smile that had not been seen for months.

"I was an idiot, getting jealous of my own mortal incarnation." Persephone gave a light chuckle and she stared into her lover's eyes. They could see in the others orbs that the shattered souls were mending once more.

"Persephone, my love, my life, I love you" Hades murmered and they kissed. It was as though they had been injected by pure bliss. It was wonderful, all their pain and agony was being washed away by joy, happiness and love.

They gazed into the others eyes and stayed in an embrace savouring the moment. "I'm sorry my love, forgive me" Persephone murmered but Hades gave her a sweet and genuine smile that was only recieved my Persephone and...Maria.  
"What happened to the children?" Persephone muttered and Hades looked as though he was suckerpunched by her question.

"I had Alecto wipe their memories in the Lethe and send them to the Lotus Casino" He replied, still dumbfounded.

"How old are they?" she asked with an elegant eyebrows arose.

"Bianca is 4 while Nico is 2" Hades replied and Persephone stared at him as though he had a sudden desire to be a belly dancer. "They are mere toddlers! How can you send them there? You should have brought them here! Let them grow till the age of at least 12 before sending them there" seeing that Hades did not understand what she was saying or why she was, Persephone giggled at his expression. "I don't have anything against toddlers, besides I am their biological mother, aren't I?"

A smile slowly crept upon his lips "I'll tell Alecto to bring the children here but for now..."  
Their lips met once more as their souls began to heal. An oath was not broken as it was thought to be. They murmered as they're love grew and healed their soul and wiped their pain into non-existence.

_"I love you..Forever and Always"_

* * *

**This is the end of the three shot!**

**Please do keep your eyes open for the sequel!**

**Please review!**

**Criticism, praise or suggestions are all appreciated!**


End file.
